de enemigos a amigos
by finn-crash-RMN-29-97
Summary: quien diria que de que casi lo mata se vuelva como un hermano para el este es mi segundo fic y si soy malicimo para los summary (pondre un personaje yo XD este fic es finnXpf) crossover con ninja gaiden y unas cosas de otros juegos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola tios les vengo con otro fic algo alocado este viene directo de mi retorcida imaginación (crossover con crash bandicoot y Ninja gaiden) es pero que le guste**

Era un dia normal en ooo los pajaros cantaban mientras en una casa donde finn un chico de 14 años de edad dormía placidamente vivía junto con jake su hermano y mejor amigo jake era un bulldog amarillo que tenia poderes mágicos

Jake-*bostezo*finn despierta es tarde

Finn-ñaña-lo decia dándose vuelta para acomodarse

Jake-mmm..ya se-baja por una cubeta de agua le hecha hielos se para en frente de finn-despierta finn

Finn-na 5 minutos mas-jake pone una cara de malicia le avienta la cubeta con hielos en cuanto toca a finn se para y brinca(esta idea la saque de mi mama asi me levantan para ir a misa XD)-que te pasa jake estaba helada-jake esta ahogándose de la risa

Jake-es que no te levantabas jaja y acuérdate que teníamos cita con la chicas recuerdas

Finn-que no dijimos ala 12 bmo que horas son?-llega bmo con una taza de café la cara de bmo le aparece la hora "11:50 am"-ves todavía…fal..ta

Jake-apúrate a alistarte o al menos que quieras llegar en pijama

Finn-ya voy-repetia eso una y otra vez mientas se duchaba y se ponia una camiseta blanca unos jeans azules unos tenis bota negros una chaqueta azul electrico su distintivo gorro su mochila y unos guantes termicos

Jake-ya me voy …ya me fui APURATE! FALTA 1 MINUTO!

Finn-ya jake ya estoy vámonos

Jake-bmo cierra-salen corriendo al bosque

En el bosque…

Estaban la pf(actual novia de finn por lo menos en este fic) y arcoiris esperando alos chicos la pf vestia su vestido de siempre

Pf-ya han pasado mas de 10 minutos no vendran

Arco-vendran finn y jake no son los mas puntuales que conosco pero-en eso llega finn y jake agitados de tanto correr-ves

Finn-lo siento flama me quede dormido

Pf-no importa lo bueno fue que viniste

Jake-bien ya que llegamos adonde iremos de dia de campo

Finn-no se me ocurre ningun lado

Arco-el dulce reino?

Pf-no quiero quemar el reino

Jake-el lago iceberg les parece

Finn-no se jake acuerdate que flama no puede estar serca del agua

Pf-no te preocupes mientas no me toque el agua directamente no pasara nada

Finn-no estoy cien por ciento seguro pero bueno vamos-caminan asta el lago donde comen finn come pastel de carne jake spaghetti arcoiris lo misno que jake y la pf carbon(pobre) luego de comer cada pareja platica de temas ala azar

Jake-miralos que tiernos(viendo a finn y flama) los asustare

Arco-no lo hagas o el tiro te saldra por la culata

Jake-jeje no te preocupes mi abuelita(cabe señalar que arco iris traia el traductor en la muñeca como reloj)ademas que me podia pasar-se ase del tamaño de un grano de arena y camina asta estar en frente de flama y finn en eso salta-BOO!

Pf-haaa!-tira una rafaga de fuego jake se vuelve pequeño para que no le de nada-lo siento jake me asuste

Jake-si fue una broma y maginate si fuera asaltante

Finn-me alegro aver si sete quita la maña de asustarme

Jake-a haya tu si como no-las rafagas pegan con el agua provocando olas en eso llega un iceberg demasiado grande-mira tu un iceberg que tendra adentro

Finn-deseguro mas televisiones y zapatos de bebe

Jake-pero espero que tenga pares de zapatos pf nos hace el favor

Pf-claro jake compermiso- finn y jake se alejan para que la pf derita el hielo al deretirlo empieza a salir un helicoptero-

Finn-guau que habra mas para aca-se ace mas para atrás y ve algo-que es eso-hacia lo posible por ver-flama podrias derretir esta parte hay algo que no veo muy bien

Pf-claro finn voy-camina adonde estaba Finn y empieza a flamear el hielo, el helicoptero ya tenia todo al descubierto solo faltaba "eso" la pf empieza a deretir esa parte del hielo se pone mas visible parecia alguien congelado-que es eso?

Jake-a lo mejor otro hombre de negocios

Finn-no creo perece un…un…HUMANO!

Todos-QUE?

Jake-descongélalo princesa rapido

Pf-no me apresures jake-el hielo se termina de deretir cae el tipo al suelo parecia tener la misma edad de finn vestia una camiseta amarrillo crema unos jeans azules unos converse bota negros unos guantes sin dedos negros pelo café oscuro tenia unas raras marcas en los antebrazos llevava dos espada en la espalda una de mango rojo con detalles dorado con un agujero en la punta del mango y la otra de mango azul con negro y traia una pistola en su funda en la pierna izq(five seven para ser precisos)

Finn-no puedo creerlo como se llamara

Jake-tiene un collar-era un collar de militar -dice" militar ramón crash bandicoot"de un lado y el otro "OSPM(Organisacion Secreta Protectora del Mundo) codigo:RMN" era militar

Finn-quizas es un recuerdo de la guerra miralo tiene como la misma edad que yo no puede ser militar…otro humano si no soy el unico!

Jake-no te iluciones hermanito alo mejor esta muerto nadie puede estar congelado por miles de años y ser descongelado y vivir asi como si nada

Finn-tienes razón jake es que ver otro humano me hizo sentir que no soy el…-una pequeña ola le llega a finn a jake y al cuerpo

¿?-HUAHU-Finn y jake vieron de donde provenía el grito era del cuerpo que desapareció

Jake-se me figuro oir un grito…y el cuerpo-algo cae de un arbol era el chico al parecer estaba vivo-hay nanita esta vivo

Finn-si-corre a donde estaba el chico-estas bien

¿?-ahu mi cabeza da vueltas- la vista le mejora mueve la cabeza de lado al lado viendo a jake a arco iris ala pf y a Finn luego ve el helicoptero luego alos chicos asi como por unos 2 minutos-destruyeron el helicoptero

Finn-no te saca…-el chico le estaba abriendo los ojos y la boca luego le gira la cabeza revisandole el cuello-he que haces

¿?-no esta infectado-susuro pero Finn lo oyo

Jake-suelta ami hermanito-crash voltea a ver al perro corriendo asi ellos desenfunda la pistola y le apunta ala cabeza a jake, jake para en seco y alza los brazos estaba apunto de jalar el gatillo cuando Finn se atraviesa

Finn-no le dispares el es mi hermano-el tipo le da un puñetazo en la cara a Finn aturdiendolo y lo usa como escudo humano

¿?-eres de estos mutantes

Jake-oye ni nos llevamos y ya me pones apodos

¿?-por lo visto hablan

Pf-hey tu suelta a finn si no te quieres morrir quemado

¿?-amenazame otra vez quiero oirlo-estaba provocando ala pf-venga quiero oirlo otra vez-la pistola de apuntar a jake se paso ala cabeza de Finn-veras lo que le pasa

Arco-jake tienes que hacer algo

¿?-vaya pense que era mas joven es solo una anciana

Jake-hey vuelve a insultarla y veras lo que te pasa-se hacia del tamaño de un gigante

¿?-por lo visto quieren ver al este tipo sufrir los are felices-le dispara en el hombro derecho a Finn

Finn-HAAA!

¿?-ahora dijanme…

Pf-meeee-haciendose la chistosa

¿?-que chistocita donde estan los demas humanos los que tienen cordura

Pf-estas agarrando al ultimo humano y le disparate-el chico se queda en shock al oir que solo habia un humano eso lo aprvecha jake se ace pequeño y se pone atrás de Finn y el chico prepara su puño gigante y lo lanza el puño iva directo a el chico pero el puño atraveso al chico dandole de lleno a Finn lanzandolo al suelo el chico solo desaparece

Jake- pero que paso desaparecio

¿?-se llama velocidad perro-estaba atrás de las chicas

Finn-ya veras te are pagar-desenfundaba la espada de sangre de demonio y la de oro

¿?-espadas? Bien-saca la espada de mango negro con azul era una hoja negra se veia el filo a metros(era esa espada que ayane le da a ryu en el desierto se me va el nombre)-bailemos

Arco-yo tambien lo ayudare es la oportunidad de comer humano que no es de soya

¿?-tres contra uno que poca cosa-Finn corre directo hacia el chico para tirarle un tajo con la espada de oro el cual fue bloqueado y el chico le planta un rodillazo en el pecho a Finn en eso jake le tiraba golpes alo loco pero cada ves que parecia darle era una sombra

Jake-haaa esta te quieto

¿?-si dale esta aya no aya-estaba parado en el hombro de jake cuando jake se da cuenta le hace un saludo de hola luego da un salto gira y suelta una patada en la cara de jake mandandolo al suelo de lo fuerte que era esa patada al caer arco iris lo atrapa enredandolo como una anaconda cuando tira la mordida el chico pone las manos en la boca impidiendo movimiento de un movimiento se safa de arco saltando y cae a una distancia de todos estaba agarando el pecho de lo fuerte que lo abia abrazado arco iris Finn jake y arco iris van directo al chico el chico tira algo que no vieron solo lo sintierona Finn se le ensarto algo en la pierna ara una estrella shuriken a jake por su tamaño le roso la cara y a arco iris se ensarto en el traductor haciendo que hablara en coreano de nuevo en eso a arcoiris se le ocurio una idea

Arco-사람들은 모두 함께 핀에 설명 할 기회를 공격하지, 한국 말을하지해야합니다-jake entendio ala primera y le dice a Finn en el oido Finn entendio muy bien en eso todos se acercaban lentamente al chico asta estar todo a corta distancia

Finn-ahora-todos saltan a atacar pero el chico da un salto a una velocidad soprendente baja y agarra afinn de los hombros y lo avienta directo hacia donde estaba la pf luego ve a arco iris se le sube encima le agarra el cuerno y la estrella en el suelo luego aparece enfrente de jake solo salta y cae encima de sus hombros jala a jake con los pies llevandolo al suelo luego camina directo a arco iris

¿?- 당신이 날개 한국어 완벽 무슨 뜻인지 진지하게 이해하지 못하는 것으로 son solo palabras

Pf-Finn estas bien

Finn-si hay maldito

Pf-me encargo yo?

Finn-mmm-suelta el aire-sii

Pf-ok-lanza una esfera de fuego directo al chico luego unas lanza de fuego y por ultimo una rafaga de fuego provocando una nube de humo-listo fue difícil

Finn-haha-no podia creer que ella lo derrotara tan fácilmente-eres asombrosa

¿?-te felicito ese fuego me hubiera matado pero quieres provar uno mejor-el chico esta intacto en eso pone la mano derecha enfrente de el y la izq atrás y donde estava parado se incedio y aparecieron circulos de fuego alrededor de el(ya sabe todo aque que aya jugado Ninja gaiden el arte inferno) en eso ala pf a jake y arcoiris les aparece un circulo en sus pechos el chico pone las manos enfrente y unas esferas de fuego salen directos a su objetivos quienes eran la pf jake y arco iris en eso Finn corre para impedir que la esfera impacte con la pf resibiendola provocando heridas graves tenia el pecho cara y brazos negros de la esfera la pf corre hacia donde estaba solo para verlo casi muerto

Pf-sabes que soy de fuego no me lastimaria-lloraba en su pecho

Finn-lo hice por instinto-ciera los ojos y queda tirado en el suelo

A…


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el segundo capitulo si tarde es por culpa de mi computadora tenia este y otro listo pero se me CHINGA LA PUTA COMPUTADORA! y todo se me quedo en alquella memoria ahora aquí desde mi nueva laptop que empeche**

La princesa flama llorraba en sima del cuerpo de finn casi muerto lastimando mas a finn el chico vio asu alrededor y vio desierto ningun enemigo serca

¿?-bueno saque la basura bonito-entra al helicóptero y ve solo dos cadáveres podridos y en huesos el chico se pone triste y camina a un boton verde lo oprime varias veces y luego le pega un golpe-demonios…-agarra una pequeña reja y empieza a tirar de ella hasta que los tornillos salen disparados y aranca la reja y la avienta al lago el ruido ase que la pf alza la mirada y mira de nuevo a finn

Pf-por que?-gritaba con coraje y llanto

Mientras el chico sacaba una mochila de una lengua, unos antebrazos de metal con unos grabados raros y una chaqueta naranja se las pone escucha el grito desgarrador-que demonios pasa-se asoma solo para ver a la pf llorar

¿?-haa que le llora si esta solo dormido si de verdad lo quisiera ya abria ido a buscar ayuda-empieza a ver las cosas de su mochila ve que tiene todo lo que el queria y se dispone a marcharse en eso otro grito-haaa mis timpanos ahu-da la vuelta y ve ala pf que sigue llorando se le queda viendo como por 2 minutos-me odiare por esto oye tu

Pf-que quieres-el chico buscaba algo en su mochila

¿?-ten daselo y dalo por salvado-le daba una botella azul grande con una tapadera verde

Pf-como puedo confiar en ti-decia mientras se paraba

¿?-mira mas mal no puede estar y sino lo quieres tengo-desemfunda su espada negra-algo que te quitera el sufrimiento de verlo

Pf-me..me mataras

¿?-no solo a el para acabar con su sufrimiento te agrada la idea yo creo que no asi que TOMALO-le extiende el liquido la pf temerosa lo toma y va con finn pero una duda sale-que hago con el

¿?-haa y yo que pensaba que las mujeres las listas dame aca-le arebata la botella le abre la boca le Tampa la nariz a finn y empina la botella mientas el chico lo hacia la pf estaba tocando al chico(como cuando Goku pica a bulma con el baculo sagrado…a que bellos momentos de mi infancia)-ya esta-la pf lo seguia tocando a un punte de-DEJAME EMPAZ UNA COSA ES QUE RESISTA EL CALOR OTRA QUE NO SOPORTE ALOS EMFADOSOS

Pf-perdon no deberias tratar asi a una dama deberias ser mas sutil

¿?-nos conocemos no verdad ademas no eres dama eres una peleonera

Pf-quida tu lenguaje que hablas con una princesa-presumiendo su titulo

¿?-sera mejor que me presente no crees-lo decia con malicia

Pf-es mejor y tu nombre es

Crash-me llamo ramon crash bandicoot y soy el asesino de elementos fuego mate ala reyna hace tiempo-eso asusta ala pf y cae al suelo temblando y el chico empieza a reir a carcajadas en el suelo-jaja en serio te la creiste

Pf-hace un gruñido de enojada y separa-no No me asuste me tropese yo soy valiente

Crash-aja si tan valiente que no isiste nada al verlos casi morir-esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de la pf

Pf-no no hice nada no por que tuviera miedo sino por que no sabia que soportarias el fuego

Crash-al diablo me voy no quiero pelear con una presumida-empieza a caminar con los brazos en la nuca y la pf solo ve a finn inconsciente-estas seguro que esta bien

Crash-no el esta muerto no puede salvarlo buscate otro adios-lo decia con tono de burla y camino de vuelta al helicóptero

Pf ç-QUE? LO MATASTE Y TE BURLAS DE EL-la pf echaba chipas de los ojos ni se dio cuenta de que finn brillaba de azul

Finn-que…que me paso-se sentaba y la pf al oirlo lo vuelve a tumbar abrazandolo

Pf-estas bien no moriste

Finn-como que...claro que estoy bien pero si me duele-la pf se le queda viendo alos ojos luego ve que estaba quemando su camisa se aparta inmediatamente

Pf-lo siento pero el chico me dio que te mato y yo-las lagrimas le brotaban

Finn-no te procupes yo estoy bien-le limpiaba las lagrimas con la mano(traia guantes termicos lo aclaro no todo el cuerpo es inmune solo las manos)has visto a jake y arcoiris

Jake-aquí estamos-empieza a salir del lago-hermanito tas bien

Finn-tu tambien donde estaban

Jake-jeje cuando el humano lanzo esas esferas de fuego lo unico que se me ocurrio fue saltar al agua y arcoiris se fue volando que nos encargamos del chico como sabemos bro

Finn-claro que si-chocan sus puños-flama sabes a donde se fue el chico

Pf-se fue a eso-a punta el helicoptero los chicos empiezan a caminar lento a helipcoptero ya que llegan

Jake-ya se te armo la gor…chale si ni esta

Finn-capas y es una trampa no bajes la guardia-entran solo ven un agujero en el techo-no hay nada –en eso que buscaban jake escucha un ruido

jake-lo ayes finn es alguien esta asiendo un hoyo en el suelo

finn-lo escucho es afuera-salen solo para ver dos pies salir de un hoyo cerca de un arbol-Jake tu crees que necesite ayuda

jake-no lo se hey tu necesitas ayuda-tocandole el pie el chico se empieza a mover era crash se sienta y se sacude como los perros el polvo-es el vamos finn contra el

crash-alto primero perro me pasas los esqueletos que esta atu lado

jake-claro me llamo jake cual hay dos

crash-el que le falta una mano-jake se lo pasa crash lo acomoda en el hoyo y lo entierra -requiescant in Pace

finn-que?

Crash-es latin descanse en paz-carga el otro esqueleto y empieza a caminar-alguen sabe donde hay nieve

Jake-si en el reino del hielo

Finn-jake no creo que debamos ayudar al tipo que nos ataco y que casi me deja muerto

Jake-si veda

Crash-lo siento pero cuando me levantan con agua me da una rabia que nadie puede contener pero tambien te salve

Finn-no e cierto fue mi espiritu de heroe

Crash-haa un heroe de 13 o 15 años o te creo

Jake-pues creelo por que este muchachito a salvado a muchos asu edad

Crash-tu eres finn no el novio de la quema gente aquella

Finn-si por que algun problema-ya tenia los celos a lo que daban

Crash-hey tranquilo solo queria saber si es asi siempre

Finn-como que siempre?

Crash-si esa maña de estar tocando ala gente es por que soy umano o por que resisti su fuego-finn se puso a pensar

Finn-yo creo que es por lo segundo por que conmigo no me toca como niño chiquito...espera soportas el calor

Crash-emm si por?

Finn-me enseñas si

Crash-no

Finn-por fis

Jake-dile que si o te va enfadar como por mucho tiempo

Crash-no por que nose como lo soporto es de mi naturaleza lo tengo desde pequeño-al decir esto agacha la cabeza

Finn-no me importa si esta en tu piel la dulce prinsesa nos puede ayudar

Crash-esta bien me ayudaran en unos asuntos y me explicaran que susede aqui

Pf-chicos-llega caminando-me tengo que ir no inporta que los deje solo con este irespetuoso

Crash-no los matare presumida

Finn-no esta bien vete-la pf le da un beso en la megilla quemandolo un poco y jake pone esa cara que puso en fuego inestable y crash ya estaba sentado en el suelo con algo en las manos ya que se va la pf –bien nos vamos

Crash-ASI ME GUSTA JAJA-al parecer esa cosa brillaba

Finn-que es eso?

Crash-que esto es un celular vamos al reino de hielo o como le digan no entiendo nada

Jake-subanle subanle hay lugares-lo dice mientras se asia grande

Finn-vamos sube-le extiende la mano alo cual crash le acepta y se sube

Luego de un pequeño viaje al reino helado y una explicada de como ocurre todo(mas o menos XD) llegan al dulce reino

Crash-todo esta hecho de dulces

Finn-aqui tenemos una amiga quien es la dulce prinsesa

Jake-en unos momentos la conoseras-en eso llega mentita

Mentita-ola señores finn y jake la prinsesa esta en el laboratorio y señor en que le podemos ayudar

Crash-vengo con ellos

Finn-por aqui esta el laboratorio-crash lo sigue pero primero le dice al oido a mentita

Crash-ami no me engañas se que eres maligno pero prefiero que me tengas como amigo y no como enemigo-eso ase que mentita se desmaye

Con los chico crash los abia alcansado y llegaron a una puerta la abren solo para ver ala dulce prinsesa metida en sus apuntes cuando le toca el hombro crash

Dp-haaa-le dobla en brazo para atras luego le paga tras de la rodillasiendolo caer de rodillas y le gala el pelo para atras-quien eres que quieres

Crash-terminaste me toca-se desase del agarre dando un mortal hacia atras la agarra del la articulacion del codo le pega en la costilla no muy fuerte la agarra del cuello le pega donde ella le pego atras de la rodilla poniendola de rodillas-te falta agarre y fuerza pero vas bien-la suelta

Dp-tu quien eres

Finn-crash ya terminaste de jugar

Dp-finn jake lo conocen?

Jake-sip es un humano

Dp-finn no es como los otros humanos que tragiste que se querian comer todo no?

Crash-no me gusta lo dulce pero no mucho si acaso 3 dulces por dia

Dp-se pone unas extrañas gafas-el chico iradia calor

Crash-en serio no me digas-con un tono de sarcasmo

Finn-crash tiene la habilidad de resistir el fuego i quiero saber si eso se puede nose como se dice

Crash-quiere que mi tejido se examine para que el suyo resista temperatura mayores alos 1000 grados celcios-todos lo miraban con esa cara de sorprendido-que dije algo malo

Dp-no pero muy cientifico no creo que eres humano por que finn es muy torpe

Crash-mire mija antes los humanos eran listos mensos idiotas y otas cosas pero mi tia me enseño muchas cosas

Dp-como que antes donde lo encontraron

Finn-en un iceberg

Crash-en el 2027 me congele dice finn que ase casi mil años

Dp-imposible ni un cuerpo puede soportar temperaturas tan bajas y estar en buen estado

Crash-es que soy unico y especial

Dp-esto es perfecto para mi nuevo invento-camina a una sabana la quita para dejar ver un sillon con un casco y tres cascos aparte-lo llamo...pues todavia no le pongo nombre

Crash-se acerca lo ve detenidamente-dejame adivinar te permite ver dias y vida de otras personas o la persona que se siente ai atraes de estos cascos y el que se siente queda en un profundo sueño que despertara cuando tu quieras atraves de estre control de aca

Dp-co..co..como lo sabes

Crash-es un simple animus lo usaron con desmond para ver sus vidas pasadas y lo invento mi tia...roba credito-la dp casi se cae de espaldas si nofuera por que finn la garro de los hombros

10 minutos despues...

Crash y la dp estaban peleando

Dp-como que me robo el credito

Crash-si mi tia con mi ayuda inventaba cosas muy buenas por cierto no como tu tecnologia de quinta

Dp-quiero pruebas sin pruebas eres un mentiroso y te vas al calaboso por mas de 40 años

Crash-quieres pruebas bien mira-en una mesa saca unos cuadros de metal y un libro todo rayado-checalos

Dp-son solo metal y un libro todo rallado

Crash-as escuchado el dicho el tigre no es como lo pintan es igual con el metal y el libro tiene los inventos mas novedosos que ella invento-el libro decia "inventos creados por la cientifica cyntia bandicoot" abajo "coco bandicoot" "cyntia" "coco" "CYNTIA" "COCO" "CYNTIA:crash si le vuelves atachar y le pones coco te juro que ago que despiertes en una isla desierta rodeada por el MAR" y abajo decia "coco".

Crash-fue la mejor no era de esas cientificas que se descuidaban y se encerraban a crear cosas sin ofender ala presente-la dp le pega un sape a crash-ella lo tomaba como diversion era la uica que me pedia ayuda para sus inventos

Finn-que paso-al parecer se avia dormido con la discusion-ya nos vamos a preparar para lo que ivan aser

Dp-si quiero ver toda tu vida-le dice a crash

Crash-guau te dare tres dias uno antes de meterme ala fuerzas especiales otro durante mi entrenamiento y el ultimo pues el ultimo dia antes de quedar en animacion suspendida

Dp-me daras uno donde aparesca esa cientifica a ver que inventos iso aver si muy muy

Crash-claro es el dia 12 de dicienbre del 2023 ese dia ella me enseño su mayor creacion el warped room

Dp-que es un warped room?

Crash-me digo que mi papa le puso ese nombre es un cuarto con portales del tiempo podia viajar por el tiempo desde la era prehistorica a la futura segun como seria sin la tercera guerra mundial

Dp-jake despierta vamos a ver como era el mundo antes de la guerra de los champiñones

Jake-ok voy –agarra un casco y se lo pone mientras la dp y finn se ponian el suyo crash de acomodaba en el sillon nadie sabia como pero lo convirtio en cama se acosto y se puso el casco pusieron la fecha que crash le dijo y crash se durmio y los demas parecian estar en un viaje por el tiempo..

Continuara..

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado tube problemas con mi computadoras como dije arriba creo que subire el otro dentro de 2 semanas o una cuando pueda por que la prepa me esta matando ir en la mañana con un tormenton y para colmo un montonal de tarea cosa que ni la hago pero sirve pa quejarme voy en primero que seria cuando llegue a trecero si llego bueno ya me desahogue hasta luego y recuerden 4 cosas:**

** del cielo llueven wumpas...es que crash lo deseo**

** es verdad todo esta permitido**

** ira es un arte que pocos sabemos controlar**

** no lo ves no significa que no este ahi**

**Son los dichos de mis personajes favoritos(crash bandicoot etzio auditore y ryu hayabusa y sam fisher)**

**alpareser los trole sin saber que diablos paso.**


	3. Chapter 3

**las faltas de ortografía es que soy nuevo en ****laptop**** no me acostumbro es muy pequeño el teclado y no aparecen letras bueno este episodio tendrá tragedia amor y misterio estaba sacando cuentas el papa de crash nació en el 96(basándome cuando se dio a venta el juego) y crash nació en el 13 2013-1996=17 ****O_O**** ahí diablos.**

"**una rara vida"**

Mientras crash dormía los chicos caían al suelo al parecer avían entrado en los recuerdos de crash los chicos entraron a una ciudad construida de concreto nada era de dulce los chico aparecen en frente de una casa unida a un árbol en forma de tetera color blanca con detalles rosas tres ventanas con flores y una que parecía tener…¿fruta? Color amarrilla el árbol era enorme casi llegaba a los 120metros de alto

Finn al parecer brincaba y gritaba cada que veía pasar a un humano-MIRA JAKE UN HUMANO CON UNA MUJER HUMANA Y NIÑOS HUMANOS

Jake-tranquilízate finn recuerda que como cuando nos metimos a los recuerdos de marcelin todo es una ilusión

Dp-haber esta debe ser la casa de crash digo su antigua casa

Finn-y como entramos?

Dp-fácil por este control podemos llegar con crash en un santiamén-le pica un botón y aparecen en un cuarto con una hamaca con un bulto encima, un trofeo con un animal raro en la punta, una foto de un chico que aparentaba 8 años, un amplificador de guitarra a un lado de una silla con una chaqueta naranja encima una tele de plasma y dos consolas de videojuegos una era una xbox 360 y la otra un playstation 1 era un basurero todo en eso suena una alarma

Jake-que es ese ruido

Dp-un despertador normal no se preocupen-del bulto vuela un zapato que atraviesa a finn y da en el despertador

¿?-zzzzzZZZZZ-lo único que se oía del bulto en eso llega una mujer con excelente cuerpo pechos no muy grandes rubia con una cola de caballo con una gafas en la frente un pantalón amarrillo y una blusa blanca con azul que dejaba ver su abdomen

¿?-crash despierta

¿?-na 10 hr mas

¿?-ha no te conformas con los 5 minutos verdad

Rmn-(lo abreviare así para mas pequeño)-no quiero-se sale la mujer

Jake-entiendo a crash no lo dejan dormir-en eso llega la mujer con una especie de lámpara la pone enfrente de la hamaca y se enciende brillaba como el sol

Rmn-mm-se quejaba solo para sentarse estirarse a un cajón y sacar unas gafas de sol se las puso dio una sonrisa y se volvio a dormir-zZzZzZ

¿?-igualito a su papa lo trate por las buenas-saca la lámpara y llega con un silbato para perro-crash despierta

¿?-zzzz-en eso la mujer sopla el silbato el único en retorcerse de dolor era jake

Jake-hagan que se detenga duele mucho ayuda

¿?-a como no le sirvió-crash se da la vuelta quedando boca arriba y la mujer y todos los presentes se da cuenta de que tenia unos audífonos-a que Ash-sale y vuelve a llegar con un balde de agua y en el cuarto abre una sal y vacía el kilo en el balde y se lo arroja a crash

Rmn-mm-escupe el agua que le entro ala boca luego de unos segundos salta de la hamaca a enzima de la mujer temblando-haaaa que demonios pasa aquí

¿?-tu tuviste la culpa no te levantabas como quieres que aja que reacciones

Rmn-mmm no se que tal con un desayuno rico su licuadito de wumpas que se yo pero por que con agua salada-lo decía mientras se bajaba y se sacude como los perros

¿?-aja si el desayuno lo haces tu yo no cocino y me gusta despertarte así

Rmn-que mala eres cuando quieres tia coco

Dp-a con que ella es la disque científica quiero ver que inventos tiene haber si se dice llamarse científica

Finn-emm princesa no creo que debamos pelear

Dp-cállate esa no me llega ni a los talones

Jake-no lo se tal vez te gane vamos a buscar el laboratorio-trata de caminar pero choca con una especie de vidrio-pero que pashu?

Dp-se me olvido comentarles que mientras estemos aquí solo tenemos poco espacio no correremos como locos por la ciudad estamos en un cuarto-afuera crash se cambiaba se ponía una camiseta roja un bermudas de mezclilla y unos converse rojos y baja como 5 pisos llega ala cocina y ve a coco con una caja

Coco-demonios esta caja no sirve para nada

Rmn-que no quedamos que tus inventos serian en el laboratorio y mis composiciones en mi cuarto o en el ultimo piso-mientras decía esto ponía una sartén en fuego y empezó a cocinar

Coco-si pero esto es muy importante lo ocupa el go-kart para ir mas rápido tengo que hacer que el foco cambie a verde pero se pone rojo-en eso la caja echa chispas y le enciende el pelo a coco-haaa caliente, caliente, caliente-lo decia mientras le daba vueltas ala mesa

Rmn-aa-se da vuelta solo para ver a coco dando vueltas como loca crash agarra un bote de jugo y se lo avienta apagando el fuego-parece que el que te cuida soy yo y no tu ami

Coco-bueno son solo errores que tu arreglas como si nada-en eso crash se acerca con un plato de huevos revueltos en una mano, un vaso de jugo de naranja en la otra mano y una charola en la cabeza-toma esto es tuyo-le extendía las manos

Coco-gracias no tengo hambre-un gruñido como si fuera un tigre viene del estomago de coco alo cual ella se sonrojo-talvez un poquito

Rmn-eso mismo dijiste ayer y tuve que ir de compras al centro por que te acabaste todo-se ponen a comer cuando terminan crash junta todo y vuelve a ver que hacia coco se le queda viendo ala caja

Coco-ya hallaste que tiene yo no se lo he hallado ya le movía los cables cuarciales y nada

Rmn-mm ya se-sale por unos minutos y llega con una Bara de metal agarra los cables cuarciales y se los pone ala vara de metal luego lo cierra y sale

Coco-ya esta…por que todavía le veo el foco rojo-en eso crash llega con un bate y lo agarra a golpes le da como 30 golpes(combo mortal jejeXD) en eso el foco cambia a verde

Rmn-ya esta solo le faltaba mi sello de aprobación

Coco-que aria sin ti mi sobrinito querido-le da un abrazo que puso morado a crash

Rmn-coco…mis pulmones-en eso coco suelta a crash quien parecía que el aire se acababa-un poco mas fuete y mi cerebro queda peor

Coco-eso me recuerda tenemos exámenes –eso frase hace caer de espaldas a crash-que se te olvido?

Rmn-define el significado de olvidar como que ya tenias planes para un viernes rico y suculento

Coco-para tu suerte solo tienes que ir al laboratorio y crear algo para el go-kart por que mas tarde vamos a el circuito

Rmn-nada mas eso yo creí que examen de 99 cuadernillos a cerca de la ciencia la tecnología y otras cosas como hace un mes haa me había asustado-por extraño que parezca crash era el único que no iba a escuelas desde pequeño por que su tia por ser una muy reconocida científica que a sus 21 creo cosas que ni al caso le dieron permiso de educar a crash sin necesidad de ir a escuelas

Coco-de hecho esa era una opción pero se me hizo muy poca-crash se paralizo-jeje era broma ve al laboratorio tienes 4 hr sino no iras a una secundaria normal-en eso crash corre al laboratorio

En el laboratorio…

crash esta sentado pensando que hacer en frente de un go kart azul con rayas blancas en medio-haber suspensión…ya…impolaridad …ya activación de objetos recogidos…ya unión a vehículos de cualquiera…ya ..ya se-crash se pone a agarrar cosas ala azar y las une mientras la dp gritaba en los oídos de finn y jake

dp-No baboso el cable exotérmico no pasa corriente en metal NO la pólvora ara que explotes NO!

Finn-princesa no nos escucha es un recuerdo

Dp-si pero es un inútil NO

Jake-a este paso no llegaremos al final del día con nuestros oídos normales

Dp-talvez…NO

Pasan alrededor de 2 horas y crash estaba dormido en una silla

Finn-princesa no hay manera de adelantar esto me esta dando sueño

Dp-claro haber adelantar a las 2:45

Maquina-adelantando memoria a un bloque mas reciente(esto lo saque de assassin creed que fregon juego XD)los chicos y la dp aparecen en una pista de carreras

Jake-pista de carreras nitro kart

Finn-y donde esta crash-en eso unos ruidos de motor se escuchan de una colina atrás de ellos en eso aparecen 6 go kart hechos la ma.…por decir asi atropellan a todos llegan y todos se bajan uno era el go kart de crash otro era el de coco uno rosa con flores azules otros dos eran rojos con llamas alrededor y los otros dos eran verdes con círculos alrededor de color amarillo se bajan los 6 aparte de crash y coco

Los rojos: uno eran un chico que no dejaba una pesa la traía en la mano derecha todo musculoso un short verde y tenis rojos y el otro era un hombre de 24 que usaba un pantalón blanco y usaba una playera con agujeros por todos lados miraban con rabia a crash y a coco

Los verdes: un chico moreno un poco grande y traia un pantalón de camuflaje botas militares una chaqueta roja y camiseta blanca y otro de 26 de misma manera pero tenia un brazo biónico muy musculoso y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

V2¿?-ola coco cuanto ha pasado y sobrinito como esta todo-le da un abrazo a coco y a crash le da la mano la mano biónica crash le responde al saludo y le aprieta la mano

Rmn-HA-el tipo lo suelta-bien tío Crush Ahu eso me dolió

Crush-jeje se me olvido crash lo siento

Coco-y como esta mi otro sobrino brayan- le acaricia la cabeza

Brayan-bien tía ola primo-saluda a crash

Rmn-ola brayan-asen un saludo especial- así que quieren una carrera por la copa

¿?1-no solo ellos crash también nosotros ese titulo era nuestro si no fuera por el ultimo segundo usaste el nitro

Rmn y coco- ola tiny ola denzel

Denzel-a correr elijan la pista que quieran de todas maneras perderán

Rmn-como estas tan seguro denzel

Denzel-por que estoy seguro o acaso quieres apostar

Rmn-vale, vale que apuestas?

Denzel-mi parte de México y todo lo demás hasta tiny

Tiny-ha…que?

Rmn-bien si ganas coco se casara contigo

Coco Crush y brayan-QUE!?

Denzel-acepto-ambos estrechan sus manos y parten asus go kart

Coco-estas demente crash no me casare con ese loco es horrible

Rmn-tranquila no pasa nada

Coco-COMO QUIERES QUE ESTE TRANQUILA SI ME APOSTASTE CON EL TIPO MAS FEO QUE CONOSCO Y QUE DE SEGURO HARA TRAMPA-coco estaba histérica

Rmn-ya cuando te he fallado?-en eso coco le iva a gritar otra vez-no me contestes además de que mi nuevo invento nos ara ganar

Coco-muy bien si perdemos tu y si, tu cruzaras desde el principio el kinder la primaria y secundaria pero en una escuela

Rmn-si estoy de acuerdo

Coco-no te are cambiar verdad-crash afirma con la cabeza y coco no le queda de otra nada mas que creer en crash-y bien cual será la pista?

Rmn-la pista la pista castillo tormentoso

Coco-si en esa es la única con la que apenas puedes llegar en segundo

Rmn-el dispositivo nuevo nos dará la victoria sin problemas

Coco-pues vámonos-se suben cada quien a sus kart conducen a un un circulo de piedra

Dp-y ahora que hacen-al parecer coco se bajo y se paro en un teclado y teclea algo y en el circulo aparece un portal azul todos lo atraviesan y por obvias razones también finn jake y la dp todos aparecen ordenados en una pista de salida en un lugar parecido a un castillo(todo aquel que jugo crash nitro kart o el team Racing sabrán que es esa pista de una forma de castillo)las luces empiezan en un conteo regresivo cuando la luz se pone verde todos salen como bala coco iba en 1 lugar seguido por denzel en tercer brayan y en cuarto crash pasan por unas cajas todos recojen unos controles a coco le toco una burbuja a denzel un misil a brayan una bomba y a crash una mascara unos minutos después eran denzel en primer lugar brayan en segundo Crush en tercero coco en cuarto al ultimo era crash quien seguía con su mascara

Ultima vuelta eran denzel y Crush los mas adelantados en eso de un salto aparece crash enfrente de ellos les da un saludo y acelera pero como mal perdedor denzel empieza a chocarle queriéndolo tumbar en ese instante crash activa su mascara una mascara que daba vueltas asu alrededor que hacia que cualquiera que le chocara saliera volando y aumentaba la velocidad de crash a escasos metros de la metas a crash le lanzan un misil y da de lleno era nada mas y nada menos que denzel ya se creia que ganaba paso la meta gritaba de felicidad por que gano y se casaria con coco

Narrador-posiciones y

Denzel-ESTAFA ES IMPOSIBLE EL ESTABA FUERA DE COMBATE

rmn-jeje que te dije nunca apuestes en vano

Denzel-de donde apareciste tu-crash le apunta la una pantalla atrás de ellos donde se ve el final de película iba denzel pero al lado va el kart de crash con crash luchando por agararse con toda la cara deformada por la velocidad

Coco-llega con su kart-crash lo hiciste pero la pregunta es como?

Rmn-es el invento es súper nitro que esta echo base de pólvora se me ocurrió jugando con una caja de dinamita-todos son transportados de nuevo alas pistas en un extraño monumento coco aparece en una pequeña plataforma que al parecer eso la hacia feliz en una un poco mas grande aparece denzel llorando y en unas mas grande que las demás aparece crash asiendo una extraña danza(la danza de crash busquen la para que la vean esta bien Chila mis respeto) a lado de ellos aparece una mujer algo parecida a coco pero portaba un traje de látex pegado azul con dos rayas blancas a los costados y una sombrilla azul con blanco parecía celebrar y le entrego una copa a crash con un beso en la mejilla

Rmn-gracias Isabela-recibiendo la copa con un kart dorado conducido por otro animal con apariencia a un marsupial

Isabela-de nada crash-apartándose se crash y crash levanta el trofeo como señal de victoria en eso a crash le pegan en el estomago con dos zapatos y una caja de madera hace que salga volando el trofeo y crash lo vuelve a garrar y pone su extraña sonrisa

Rmn-denzel si mal no recuerdo hicimos una apuesta

Denzel-como te odio crash toma-le da unos papeles y obliga a tiny a ir con crash-volveré un día de estos con un mejor carro y vendre a vengarme

Rmn-haga si todavía le pones leche y galletas a santa claus …tiny tu primera tarea es irte con denzel

Tiny-como?

Rmn-yo no quiero que te quedes conmigo vete-en eso tiny sale corriendo a donde se fue denzel y se le acerca brayan

Brayan-me conmueves

Rmn-jeje es que soy muy sensible-los dos se ven pasa como 1 minuto y sueltan la risa

Crush-he crash tu papa y tu mama estarían orgulloso de ver que has ganado 100 veces seguidas

Rmn-gracias tío-ese comentario y so que crash se pusiera medio triste

Coco-hay Crush todo arruinas estábamos celebrando que no me casare con denzel y tu le mencionas a quien jamás a conocido-aparte de estar mas grande que coco parecía una pulga contra un dinosaurio

Crush-he…tranquila solo mencionaba a demás su papa fue el mejor conductor que conocí

Rmn-me da tanta risa ver que siempre se encuentran y pelean y resultado una mujer gana

Coco-mira ven vámonos te ganaste unas tartitas de wumpas con salsa de cereza

Rmn-juagu-crash salta y le vale madres el kart sale corriendo a su casa

Coco-bueno adiós Crush como me gustaría que crash estuviera aquí

Crush-todos pedimos eso…ven brayan vamos con tu madre para comer

Brayan-juagu-salta asu kart y le pisa y en menos de un minuto dejo de verse coco y Crush se despiden

Finn-ósea se que crash no tiene papa ni mama es triste eso

Jake-si es triste(snif)-estaba con lagrimas

Dp-estas llorando

Jake-es que me e vuelto medio sensible…alguien tiene un trapito

Dp-si ten-le da el trapo y se suena la nariz y se lo pega en la espalda a finn

En la casa de crash…

Crash estaba en su cuarto con una libreta con una fruta en la portada y una grabadora

Rmn-haber si ya…-se pone a cantar conteo de don omar(les dijo que si me insultan por la música que escucho les dijo las dos frases de mi profe de ciencia sociales y al sujeto le vale madre y la otr O)

King of Kings  
It is what it is  
I'm the king  
Yo soy Don

Conteo!  
1-2-3-4 Marchando mi combo forma un alboroto  
1-2-3-4 Salte! Que va pasando mi combo!  
1-2-3-4 Marchando las gatas forman alboroto  
1-2-3-4 Que va pasando mi combo!

Mami tu la matas sola  
Apodera esa tela  
Si el record te controla  
El negro te consuela  
Rompe esa consola  
Con Nelly la vuela  
Como se musea  
La Miss Piel Canela  
Eah eah vea  
Que es pura candela  
Incienso y vela  
A lo vieja escuela  
Ella tiene ese embrujo  
Que a mi combo desvela  
No le des avena  
O te vas por pela  
Eah eah  
Que es pura candela  
Incienso y vela  
a lo viejo escuela  
Ella tiene ese embrujo  
Que a mi combo desvela  
No le des avena  
O te vas por pela

Marchen! (voces)  
1-2-3-4 Marchando mi combo forma un alboroto  
1-2-3-4 Salte! Que va pasando mi combo!  
1-2-3-4 Marchando las gatas forman alboroto  
1-2-3-4 Que va pasando mi combo!

Ella sin ropa  
Te flota en las tropas  
Burbujas que se estrujan  
Con un Champagne en copa  
Si se pone las botas  
La nota te explota  
Hazlo suavecito  
Que solita se azota  
Se toca toa  
Te aprieta como boa  
Su beso de muerte  
Y te sabe hasta a cocoa  
Ella anda con un combo  
Que dice que va a toas  
Eso lo vemos ahora ahora

1-2-3-4 Marchando mi combo forma un alboroto  
1-2-3-4 Salte! Que va pasando mi combo!  
1-2-3-4 Marchando las gatas forman alboroto  
1-2-3-4 Que va pasando mi combo!

Socio no me ronques  
Porque  
Vas a sentir el torque  
No te toque  
Ni nos provoques  
O te dejo caer el roque  
Socio no me ronques  
Porque  
Vas a sentir el torque  
No te toque  
Ni nos provoques  
O te dejo caer el roque

Marchen!  
1-2-3-4 Marchando mi combo forma un alboroto  
1-2-3-4 Salte! Que va pasando mi combo!  
1-2-3-4 Marchando las gatas forman alboroto  
1-2-3-4 Que va pasando mi combo!  
marchen...

Jake-esta sabrosona me guto

Finn-ami también esta dos tres

Dp-Ash quiero ver esa cosa que dice crash la maquina del tiempo

Finn-no seas desesperada ya será

Dp-son las 8:59…9:00 y no la e visto por esas razones vinimos aquí-a fuera de la discusión crash bajo ala cocina y vio coco con un plato de tartitas(sepa la madre que es eso creo que hot cakes XD) y bañados de salsa de cereza

Coco-toma come rápido quiero enseñarte lo mejor que inventado

Rmn-con tartitas en la boca-es esa cosa que parece ojo de robot que decías que es mejor que una navaja suiza

Coco-es algo mucho mejor-crash termina de comer y entra al laboratorio-ante ti el warped room-apunta a una pared

Rmn-te hizo daño la caja de nitro que te cayo en la carrera no?

Coco-por-voltea y ve la pared-ha se me olvidaba el código 2…54-después de una larga serie de números la pared se abre dejando ver un cuarto que parecía el vacío con 5 diferentes tipos de área una era como medieval la segunda era como egipcia la tercera era mas china la cuarta parecía árabe y la ultima era una futurista

Rmn-guau es enorme el cuarto

Coco-claro que si lo cree para que crash tu papa y yo fuéramos por unos cristales de poder

Rmn-esos que están en el generador de energía de todo el país

Coco-si esta es mi joya y quiero que tengas esto no creo que te sirva para mucho verdad pero es la primera copia-le entrega un libro-y será el único con cosas que nadie sabe que invente excepto tu y Crush

Rmn-gracias pero esta mal escrito

Coco-que esta mal escrito-ve el libro-no le veo lo que tiene mal-crash le quita el libro y tacha Cyntia y pone coco-jaja que chistosito deberías dormir te vez cansado

Rmn-ok hasta mañana –se sube a su cama y mientras subía todo se tornaba lento y brillaba mucho en eso finn jake y la dp despiertan se había acabado el día

Dp-crash te are unas pruebas de radiación a ver como estas con tan rara vida que llevabas

Jake-por que me duele la cabeza-ve a finn todo rayado de la cara-hermanito pero que te paso

Finn-no lo se siento que me duele el pecho y tengo una cortada en el brazo como estas princesa-la dp se da vuelta tenia en la cara llena de graffiti un bigote y barba un parche y un letrero de NERD en la frente finn y jake se rieron a mas no poder

Dp-PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ-al animus le falta el casco y no estaba crash

Rmn-ya terminaron-crash estaba sentado en el balcón todo maltratado le faltaba parte del pelo un corte en la mejilla derecha la camiseta con tres rasgadas con la espada en mano y la otra mano echaba humo y el casco a lado de el

Finn-que te paso a ti

Rmn-algo muy loco y raro

Dp-se ve en un espejo-MARCELINE

Rmn-así se llamaba esa loca no tardara en volver

Finn-guau te peleaste con marceline

Rmn-SIP volverá en 3…2…1-en eso se ve alo lejos una sombra flotando y dos ojos rojos sangre-oye tu espero que empieces a pelear en serio

Mar-como que en serio eres un-se convierte en un murciélago gigante y golpea a crash lanzándolo del balcón crash en el aire reacciona y se estira para planear por los aires y caer en el suelo sin problemas

Rmn-es todo lo que tienes-al parecer la estaba cucando para que se enojara pero al parecer iso que se convirtiera en un demonio(ese que aparece en time sanwich) y se fue contra crash con su bajo hacha en mano

Finn-marcy detente es un humano

Rmn-asi me gusta a pelear-corre hacia marcelin salta para dar un puñetazo en el rostro de mar pero desaparece y aparece atrás dándole un golpe en un nervio del brazo durmiéndoselo se barre pegándole en las rodillas asiendo que caiga de boca se levanta enfurecida solo para ver a crash en una pose de defensa con la espada en la cintura y brillaba de color naranja luego expulsa una ráfaga de viento y la espada brillaba de rojo y una especie de sangre rodea a crash y crash se va desapareciendo y nadie veía donde estaba crash marceline estaba petrificada al ver a crash con los ojos cerrados a escasos cemetros de ella al abrir los ojos crash no los tenia cafés eran naranjas cuando los abre desaparece y aparece en el hombro de marceline clavando su espada le da una patada y desenfunda su otra espada era blanca muy brillante que parecía diamante y empieza hacerle cortes por todo el cuerpo y le da una patada en la mandíbula alejándose unos metros marceline estaba de rodillas toda ensangrentada llena de cortes graves en eso crash quita la sangre de sus espadas y a marceline le aparecen mas cortes y cae al suelo toda ensangrentada

Todos-MARCELINE-finn salta del balcón y igual que jake

Rmn-mientras sus ojos volvían a ser cafés sacaba algo de su mochila era un rollo de papel amarrado con un pedazo de tela rojo y con letras en chino lo agarra y lo pone en el pecho de marceline recita algo casi imperceptible y marceline brilla de color blanco mientras todas sus heridas eran sanadas y su capa se reconstruya-me caíste bien peleas bien muy bien para ser mitad demonio y vampiro

Finn-pero que te pasa es mi mejor amiga y tu matándola esta seria la segunda

Rmn-he tranquilo ella empezó mira luego te explico creo que deberías llevarla a dentro o despertara histérica y moría por el sol

Jake-si creo que tienes razón vamos a llevarla a dentro y a ver el otro capitulo de tu memoria-lo decia mientras cargaba a marceline y la envolvía como si fuera un burrito en su piel y caminaba para el castillo

Finn-y crash que te paso para que seas asi de salvaje cuando tenias 10…

Rmn-9-diciendole la edad que tenia

Finn-lo que sea eras mas amigable parecías un chico normal

Rmn-se le queda viendo-15 de agosto 2025-y empezó a caminar al castilloseguido por finn.

A…

**Hasta aquí llega este capitulo espero que les haiga gustado dejen review y le continuare talves mañana el otro tendra la razon por la cual crash se volvio frio y sin piedad**


End file.
